When the anger fades
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Anger led me to the WWE, anger led me to training, anger led me to The Shield, when the anger fades, will he still be there? Crappy summary but give it a go, Roman Reigns/Raven Michales (oc) pairing.
1. Just another Friday night

**Chapter 1 Just another Friday night**

Shawn Michales tried to keep the annoyed grunt to himself, the voice on the other end of the phone sounded how he felt, tired and fed up. Shawn hung up and instantly lept from the bed. It wasn't the first time he had had recieved this phone call. He thought his pattern of going to the police station at three in the morning had stopped when his third eldest Iziah had been sent to prison. Sadly not, now her twin Raven had taken her place. Shawn slowed down his movements, Raven could wait a little bit longer, give time for the booze to fade, Raven was probably sitting in the cells, booze leaking all over her frame as she tried to sleep away the potential hang-over. Shawn couldn't believe that, knowing Raven, well this new version of Raven, she was probably shouting abuse and picking fights. That made Shawn pick up his pace, Despite the little fact that Iziah was in prison, at least when she was arrested, she decided that she had had enough trouble and tried to avoid anymore. Raven, hell bent on destruction and anger, would keep going until she was made to stop, downfall was not much could stop her. Shawn could pin-point the exact moment his daughter had vanished and this new evil version had taken over, her fiance Chase had stood her up on their wedding day, the way he did it wasn't exactly flattering. Raven had always had this anger issue, the doctors called it Vexation, but Raven had never let it control her, that was until she met Chase. Raven had alot to be angry at, Shawn supposed, the hand of life hadn't exactly been kind to her. It hadn't been kind to any of his girls but it was only Raven holding onto her anger, his other girls had moved on, or in Iziah's case let it go in the most destructive way possible, now she can't hurt anyone else. The weird thing was, Iziah had never been happier, jail was where she belonged. Raven had this pattern down pat now, drinking and fighting, causing trouble but mostly just picking fights with anyone that came her way. It meant she either spent the night in the cells or hospital. Shawn got there only to find Raven slumped against the cell in utter and pure bordem. Her left eye a tremendous shade of purple, a thin trail of blood ushering down her lips. Clearly she had been in another fight, he was pretty sure she had shards of green glass in her black hair, it stood out against the black strands and silver ringlets.

"Raven Michales" Shawn said to the officer on duty, "What's she in for?"

He looked to his pad "She was arrested for fighting and drinking in an open area, the officer that picked her up has chosen to ignore the other charge"

"She tried to punch him" Shawn answered, he knew her pattern well enough, the officer trying to do his job had taken a shot.

"She didn't try, she got him, he said he wouldn't press charges this time round"

"Thank God" Shawn muttered as the officer opened up the cell for Raven. Dragging her feet she got up, he wasn't sure if that was the alcohol or just her resistance to being here.

"Thanks piggy"

"You're welcome love"

Shawn could see it on the man's face, he was trying his hardest not to respond in a way that would get her angry again, not that Raven needed his excuse, she was all ready angry.

Raven's glassy silver orbs looked to her father, "They told my Dad on me? Man, why didn't they just call Granddad"

"I can assure you that your Grandfather wouldn't be haulin your ass outta jail at three in the morning"

"Yeah whatever"

Shawn grabbed her tattooed arm and pulled her out the door, her flutey drank voice ringing in the station

"See ya'll next week!"

Shawn let her go as soon as they were outside, together they fell into step to the car.

"What did you do this time?"

Raven shrugged, loose bits of hair falling off her tattooed shoulder, "I got into a fight"

"I noticed that about you lately, you seem to have this recurring pattern"

"Ooh what is it Dad?"

"Drinking and fighting, gettin arrested and winding up in either the cells or hospital, you're gonna wake up dead one of these days"

"How exactly do you wake up dead?"

"Don't get smart with me girl. I should've left you in the cells for the night, would've taught you somethin"

"Only thing it would've taught me is what I all ready know, don't trust anybody because eventually they will either betray you or leave you"

"I know you're still angry about Chase"

"Don't you say his name!" Raven shouted thumping her black boot against the glove department, "You have no right to say his name"

"I know you're angry about what happened Rae, but you gotta let your anger go"

"I'll tell you what Old-man, when I met someone that I don't want to kill, I'll think about lettin my anger go"

Shawn pulled up at her house, he knew it was pointless to get her to stay with him, he would only wake up to find her gone. It was just another way he knew his little girl wasn't the same, Raven used to never run, now it was all she did if she was given half a chance, it explained to Shawn why back at the cells she was cuffed to the bars. Even the police knew that she was runner.

Raven pushed the door open, the fresh salty air of the marina made her slightly dizzy. Shawn grabbed her quickly, for a moment Raven allowed his help before resorting to old ways.

"Lemme go!" Raven pushed out of his grip, at least she wasn't trying to punch him like last time. Shawn let her go and let Raven get her own feet, thankfully she didn't hit the ground, she stumbled and swore but her body stayed upright. On her second try, Raven managed to get the door to her house boat open, Shawn hated that she lived in something that could majorly assist with her death, but Raven refused to move, for the meantime at least she came back when she decided to run. Raven collapsed down on one of the seats,

"Are you gonna be ok girl?"

"I always am Old-man"

"Raven how long are you gonna keep doing this?"

"Doin what?"

"Drinking and fighting, winding up in trouble with the law and in the hospital"

"Hey I only asked for one thing, to be left in my anger, to be left the fuck alone, why is it that no-one gets that 'cept Harm, Jam and Stormy-Jo?"

"Apart from Storm, Harm and Jam don't really see you that much"

"The upside to havin one touring the world and the other in Tibet"

Shawn went silent, he was assured a long time ago by his neice Storm, that Raven's anger issues weren't because Harmoni and Jamie were away, Shawn still thought that Harmoni touring the world and Jamie living in Tibet would be something Raven would be mad at, but apparently she wasn't. She had made peace with that, she was just angry at everything else now. And if it had a pulse, Raven would probably try to punch it.

"Look, I went out for a drink, next thing I know people are talkin to me, I told them very nicely to fuck off and they didn't, so I punched them the fuck out. The whole thing could've been avoided if they had just left me in peace"

"So how did you get glass in your hair?"

Raven patted her hair softly, a few shards of glass falling onto the wavering floor, "Guess one of 'em bottled me, can't really remember much about it Oldman"

Shawn got up and pulled her head towards him, Raven struggled a bit but Shawn didn't let go, "Relax girl, I'm just checkin to see that you're not bleeding"

Luckily for her she wasn't, although he couldn't be sure about whether or not she had a concussion. He kept checking her skull for any signs of injury, it was weird but this was the closest Raven had to been to him in such a long time, it was kind of nice. Raven used to have no troubles giving her father a hug or letting him hug her, the other girls found it embarrassing but not Raven, now she couldn't stand it. Shawn had missed it more than he realised.

"All right it looks fine"

"Good. Now you can leave" Raven spat out coldly flopping down on her seat. Shawn sighed and headed back into the night, before he shut her door, he looked to his little girl. A sadness like none other leaking from his eyeballs,

"Raven, we wish you would stop this mess, we miss you"

"No you don't" Raven snapped facing away from her father.

"I don't know about the others but I can tell you this, I miss you, the old you. I want you to find _that_ Raven and bring her home because I don't like _this_ Raven"

"That Raven is dead, I'm her trigger-happy replacement"  
Shawn let out a puff of air before letting her door bang close.

When she was sure Shawn was gone, Raven pulled off her boots and stumbled out onto the dock, the night sky was filled with blurry stars, from what she could tell, they looked quite nice. Easing herself down she sat on the edge of the dock, her feet dipping in the water, her eyes burned on the stars above.

"Why did you leave me here?" Raven asked quietly before laying down, the wooden dock hard against her back, still she dropped off to sleep easily, like she did every other night.


	2. Enough is enough

**Chapter 2 Enough is enough**

"C'mon girl, get up"

"No fuck off" Raven moaned trying to get rid of the gentle kicking in her side. The bright sunshine echoed over her body urging her to wake up. As always after a drunken fight she had laid out on the docks wondering why Chase had left her in this hell hole. When Raven opened her silver eyes properly, she saw she was looking at her father, he wasn't alone, her uncle Triple H was with him. Neither man looked happy.

"Raven Venom Michales get your ass off these docks right now" Shawn said sternly, it had been a while since he had to ful name her but he had a feeling it would be happening alot more often than not. Raven let out a grunt before pulling her tired, beaten body off the wooden planks.

"Why are you people here?"

"We have come to talk" Hunter gently took her wrist to steady her from falling, Raven turned back and punched him in the ribs.

"Raven!" Shawn yelled while his brother held his ribcage, "What have I told you about that!?"

Raven said nothing, she merely pushed the door open to her house-boat and made a beeline for the fridge. "So what brings you two idiots to my humble boat?" Raven asked pulling out another bottle of bourbon. Her fingers eased the cap off easily, tossing it on the floor.

"We have decided that in order for you to move on from...him, you are going to see Doctor Lisa Alison. She's a therapist"

Raven just looked at them before skulling half her bottle, "Yeah that ain't gonna happen" Raven shook off the bitter taste and looked back to Hunter "How are the ribs?"

Before he could speak Raven cut across him "Just kidding, I don't care"

"Raven Venom I am serious, you are going to see Doctor Lisa tomorrow and that is the last we will speak of it"

"No thats not the last! I do not need to see a fucking therapist,"

"Well we think you do. This is her card and you will be there tomorrow and if you can manage it, don't be drunk"

Shawn and Hunter left Raven to ponder that and drink the rest of her alcohol.

Shawn sat with Hunter at the nearest cafe discussing Raven, both men had a very high suspicion that Raven wouldn't make her appointment, she didn't show any interest in wanting to get better or wanting to talk.

"Do you think she'll go?"

"Probably not but I have a little bit of hope Hunter"

"And that comes from what?" Hunter raised an eyebrow, "From what I've seen that girl doesn't want help, she doesn't want to talk, she just wants to get smashed and brawl. Where does the hope that she wants help come from Shawn?"

"I don't know, guess I'm just a foolish old-man wanting his little girl back"

"Raven doesn't want to come back Shawn, why don't you move on to fixing Iziah or Jamie"

"What's wrong with Jamie?"

"Oh you know, she has that whole 'Oxy-Oxy thing going on"

Shawn tried not to laugh, from what Jamie had said through the webcam since moving to Mount Everest (Tibet) she had been trying to coax a harmless ox into her house, much to the dismay of her husband Eli.

"There is nothing wrong with tryin to get an ox into your house"

"Try telling that to Eli"

Shawn let out a sigh going back to his original point, "I have a plan B, I just hope I don't have to use it"

"And that is?"

Shawn didn't say, he knew that Hunter had a big mouth and possibly tell Storm and Shawn knew that once Storm knew it was only a matter of time before Raven knew and he knew that if she knew, Raven would get on her boat and never come back.


	3. Dr Visit

**Chapter 3 Dr Visit**

Raven screwed up the card with her appointment on it, her silver eyes looked to the door. She didn't want to do this but lack of things to do and drinks to inhale, she decided to give it a go. It was a little after ten in the morning, the brightness of the day hurt her eyes, usually she wasn't up before six that night, sleeping off the alcohol from the night before was her usual routine. Now she was waiting 'patiently' for the therapist to call her name. This visit was just another 'fuck you' to her father, he had all ready counted her out, he didn't believe that she would actually go, even if it was a short visit. Finally a tall slim woman came out and called her name, her auburn hair clipped in place with a black hair clip. Her crisp white shirt and black skirt made her look all prim and proper.

Raven got up and followed her into the office, if she cared she would've felt a little under-dressed, her black jeans and hoodie seemed right out of place here. Her black boots scuffed the floor as she walked, anything to piss anyone off.

"Take a seat any where you like" Dr Lisa smiled at the young girl. Raven noticed an accent, an accent that was way off, she was trying to sound Kadarian but it wasn't quite working.

Raven sat in the middle of the floor, Dr Lisa said anywhere.

"So Raven, what brings you to me" Dr Lisa took her seat, her green eyes pouring over the girl's tattoos.

"Can you not read?"

"I wanted to hear it from you"

"I'm only here because my father thinks I wouldn't be."

"You like to prove him wrong?"

"I like to rattle his cage, keep him on his toes."

"You have a very interesting file. So many qualifications and yet you're not using them"

"Don't see a point"

"Your commanding officer speaks highly of you"  
"He would, he's an idiot"

Dr Lisa pursed her lips together, "You don't want to be here"

"Bingo"

"And you don't like Doctors?"

"Wow. And to think medical science is missing your brain"

"Why don't you like Doctors Raven?"

Raven just looked at her, her file made it pretty fucking clear why she didn't like Doctors, all they did was pump you full of drugs or give you bad news with no hope of a silver lining, Doctors and Raven didn't mix, that much was clear.

"Because they like to be the smartest person in the room when we all know that's me"

"I think you want help, you wouldn't be here other wise"

"You can think what you want, being right is a different matter"

"I think you should give this a go Raven, it might help more than you think"

"Point taken. Is there a bathroom around here? I've had alot of coffee and I need to take a leak"

"Down the hall"

Raven got up, "Dr Lisa, I suggest you take a closer look at my qualifications before you start your probin, see you later" A flash of a grin before Raven bolted out the door. She went straight to the bathroom and locked the door. It wasn't just sense it was her own paranoia, the doctors had a habit of walking in on her in the bathroom, especially Dr Tony, he was the worst for it. Always saying that he had to make sure she was ok. What exactly was she going to do in the bathroom? Drown herself in a toilet? Everytime she went to the bathroom, Dr Tony wouldn't be too far behind, Raven tried locking the door but he had a key. Her punch to his temple was justifyed in her mind, the other doctors called it 'excessive violence for no reason' Her meds were upped and Raven spent most of the time like a zombie, that was until she stopped taking her medicine, now she never felt more free.

Raven looked to the window, there were no bars like her other room but it was quite high up, you needed to be a good six feet to reach it, her five-three frame certainly wasn't going to help. Raven got on the sink, her boot just reached the window. The smashing of glass echoed in her ears, she didn't have to kick the window in, she didn't have crawl through it like a criminal making their escape, but thats what she did, mainly because she could. It was a small victory, even the jump down didn't bother Raven, thanks to her little bit training, she knew how to fall.

Dr Lisa leafed through the young girl's folder, she wasn't sure what she was looking for but the suggestion seemed like more than a suggestion. It seemed like a clue to get inside Raven's head. She had seen it before, all the degree's Raven had collected, it didn't seem possible for someone so young, a mere twenty-four. Dr Lisa saw how that was possible, Raven had a very high IQ, her IQ allowed her to get through most of the difficulties that others would have. She was a smart girl but from Dr Lisa's experience, Raven was also damaged. In and out of mental asylums, in and out of trouble with the law, in and out of hospitals. her records seem to be nothing but bad news, but at least unlike some patients, Raven had some good points. She was very well qualifyed especially in psychology, she had a wide variety of skills that seemed to dabble in almost everything. She had been a mechanic and a nurse. Raven had these good points but the same pattern had occured repeatedly, her anger issues. From what Dr Lisa could tell, the rage started when she was six, after she witnessed her father dying in her arms. Her rage seem to grow until it was burrowed away by medication, then it came back at full force. The bottom of her note said that Raven was a runner, if she wanted to escape then there was no stopping her. Dr Lisa sighed and put the folder away, it had been ten minutes since Raven had excused herself, clearly the young girl wasn't coming back. Dr Lisa couldn't help but feel saddened by that, Raven seemed like the sort of patient that needed her help, the young girl was drowning in her anger.


	4. Plan B

**A/N **Thank you to everyone who is enjoying the story so far, a few questions will be answered. This story is not an AU story, so onwards we go!

**Chapter 4 Plan B **

As soon as his brother sat down on the barstool, Hunter knew it was nothing but bad news, he could see it on his face. Hunter wasn't about to say it but thanks to Raven's wicked ways, Shawn was looking older, more tired.

"So what happened?"

"Alot" Shawn raised his hand for a beer, another sign that Shawn was at his wit's end, he didn't usually drink. Now he downed half the bottle in one go. "Good news; she went to therapy"

"Bad news?"

"It only took her five minutes to kick in a window and escape"

"Why did she kick in the window?"

"Because it's Raven, why does she do half the shit she does"

"So what's plan B?" Hunter asked, like most people he wondered why Shawn was still bothering, technically he didn't have too but there he was, trying like hell to save his daughter. A daughter that he didn't have to save.

Shawn shuffled in his pocket pulling out a bit of paper, "This."

Hunter looked at it, his eyeballs popping from their sockets, this should be a last resort, clearly Raven had pushed him too far.

"You're sending her back to the nut house?"

"No."

"Bro what do you think a sanction does? You sanction her, she goes back to the nut house, you sanction her, it means you don't think she's fit to be in society"

"I had a lawyer look over it, I can sanction her to the nut house or I can sanction her to a legal guardian, thats you by the way"

"She's not gonna like the sanction Shawn"

"Raven doesn't like anything these days but this is the last thing I have left"

"Shawn, you realise that if you sanction her there is no turning back, she'll never forgive you"

"If Raven is happy and healthy and she's _her _again, then I can live with that"

Hunter looked at the bit of paper again, "I think I may have a better idea, one that may not require a sanction" Hunter picked up his coat and gave his brother a reassuring look.

"Let me know how Storm does"

"Will do"

Storm popped round to her father's just after seven, it was her weekly ritual, dinner with her family. The father she didn't know until Raven stepped in, the family she didn't even know she had until Raven had helped her, _saved_ her more like. She was more than willing to return the favor.

"Hey Dad" Storm kissed his cheek, his beard scraping her chin. It was more than engraved in her now because Raven had helped her. To Storm it was a waste, Raven had done so much _good_ and yet she had let herself lose who she was to anger. "Where's Mama?"

"She's upstairs with the girls, Storm can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure. What about?"

Hunter sat down and rubbed a hand over his face. "Storm, your uncle is thinking about putting a sanction on Raven"

"He's sending her back to the nuthouse?"

"No. He's sending her to me, she'll be on the road with me"

"And you want me to what? Talk her into playing nice with the other children"

"No. I want you to talk her into going." Hunter ran a hand over his short hair, his blue eyes locked on his daughter's white one's, it was fairly obvious why she was called Storm. All that seperated her from the _X-Man _character was the ability to control the weather.

"I don't think even I can do that"

"Storm, I don't want to sanction her, I'm hoping you could talk her into going, if she's sanctioned it will be on her record, after everything she's been through, she doesn't need this. Please just try and talk to her"

Storm let out a sigh "I can try but it won't do any good, she listens to me but I don't think she'll listen to this"

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me yet, I have a feelin you won't have to thank me at all"

After dinner Storm walked to the marina, she was more surprised that Raven was still there. After the therapy fiasco she thought Raven would've gone sailing. There she was sitting on the couch fiddling with her arm. Storm just looked at her for a moment through the little window, Raven needed help, that much was evident and Storm was going to try her hardest to help her. There were only two things that scared Storm, her past and Raven. Not that Storm could be blamed for that, Raven was the right girl to be afraid of but Storm was hell bent on helping Raven that if it meant confronting her fear then she would do just that, it couldn't be any worse than the cow incident. At least that's what Storm told herself. Maybe if she kept thinking it, it would come true.

Storm knocked on the door before just walking in, she was the only one to do that without getting an arrow to the face. "Hey Rae, how you be?"

"Good. Check it out" Raven held up her left arm, a nice neat row of stitches down her forearm, her little escape this morning had left her with a nasty cut. Still it was a small price.

"You stiched yourself?"

"Yeah, tell you it was a bitch getting all the fucking glass out, still it was better than stayin with Dr Lisa"

"I heard. Why did you kick in the window?"

"Felt like escapin, seemed fun at the time. So what brings you here Stormy-Jo?" Raven rolled down her sleeve and got up, her stitch job would be all right for now, it was amazing the things she learnt as a nurse. Stitching your own cuts were just one thing she learnt, her left leg was how she perfected her technique. The tattoos on her leg were a jumbled mess of colour and scarring.

"I need to talk to you about somethin but I need you to listen and not interrupt"

"I only promise to try" Raven laughed going out to the docks, her bare feet dangling in the water. Storm eased herself down but decided to keep her bare feet out of the water.

"Your Dad is going to sanction you"

"Figures. Can't handle a problem, you just get rid of it"

"Raven please, just let me finish"

"All right, I'm listenin"

"He's not sending you back to the asylum, he's gonna send you with Dad to the WWE, he thinks it might help"

"I don't see how"

"I think you should do it"

Raven gave her an odd look, "And why the fuck would I do that?"

"Think about it, free travel, free coffee whenever you want, free sluts to beat up, you could kill John Cena!"

Raven laughed "While that does sound great there's only one downfall, I'm not a people person anymore"

"Rae, no one wants to sanction you least of all either of our Dads, but its gonna be the last resort unless you agree to go on your own free will"

"So it's either yes or be sanctioned?"

"Seems like it. Your Dad wants to help you Raven and I think you should let him"

"Well I could do with a little less of his help" Raven snapped, the fire and fight in her voice stronger than ever.

"You know he doesn't have to do this, technically his 'job' of fatherhood ended when your Mother died" Storm took a quick breath before going on, "Raven by today's standards, Shawn is only your step-father, he took over two years after your real father passed away, he didn't have to stay after her death, he could've walked away and wiped his hands clean of you guys. Through all the crap Uncle Shawn has stayed even though he could've turned around and said not my biological daughter, not my problem. He didn't, he stayed and even though you're telling him in so many ways to give up on you, he hasn't and I think the best way to repay him is to accept his help"

"By goin along with his sanction?"

"By goin to the therapy, takin you pills, staying out of trouble. Anything to prove that you're gettin help" Storm sighed "Rae don't make him sanction you, besides me, he's the only one that hasn't given up on you"

With that Storm left her to think, she wasn't sure if she had gotten through or not but at least someone had told her the truth.

**A/N So I hope thats cleared up any confusion if not let me know and I'll explain lol Onwards we go! **


	5. Death scare

**Chapter 5 Death scare**

The words burned into Shawn's head, _'Your daughter is in the morgue'_

The daze lept through his body as he stumbled around trying to get everything together. That usual phone call had come again, thinking it was the police he said let her rot there. He stopped and listened to that one sentence, _'Your daughter is in the morgue'_

Shawn in his daze just kept falling over himself until he was in the car and driving, madly but driving. He knew it, as soon as Storm tried to talk her into getting help she would do something stupid, something like killing herself. Oh hoped that wasn't the case, Raven had had enough suicide on her hands, she didn't need her own death on her hands. Shawn got to the morgue quickly as possible, he needed to see his daughter one last time, to say good-bye and sorry for failing. Shawn had always tried to be a good father, it was trying at times but still he wouldn't change it, Hunter always said that his respect for his brother went up everytime he looked at his 'neices' it took a lot to raise children that weren't yours.

When Shawn got there, there was no one around just the usual hall ways and dark lights. Shawn went to the 'fridge' He knew it well, before Iziah was arrested, she used to walk in the fridge, putting dead people in their freezers, making them look right for there funerals, cutting them up to see what really killed them before putting them back together. He had only been to the fridge once and that was enough, now he had to see his daughter. There she was lying on the table, a white sheet over her small frame, the tears sprung to his eyes before he could stop them, Raven was so young, she couldn't be on this table not when she had so much more to live for.

Shawn, with shaking hands, turned down the white sheet. She looked so peaceful lying there, her skin even with its many tattoos still looked flawless and smooth.

"Ra!" Raven's silver eyes popped open, her body moving up off the table. Shawn stumbled into the other cold coffins, his heart going a mile a minute as his daughter laughed. He could barely breathe, his thoughts and heart just kept pounding. Relief that she was all right evened the anger he felt at her trick.

"Whoa! Before your eyes pop old-man, hear me out. My answer is yes"

"What?" Shawn was still breathing like an enraged bull, his brain wasn't working all too well, his heart was too busy trying to pump in regular fashion.

"So you don't have to sanction me, I'll go on my own free will, however I do have some conditions so lets talk deal" Raven sat up properly on the table, her face turned serious now. At least her father's face had slowly gone down from it's angry red shade.

"Why?"

"Why this?" Raven waved her arm around gesturing at the empty morgue with its fridges of dead bodies. "Because I don't like it when you use the only person I can stand as a pawn against me. Thought you could use a scare"

"That was" "Yeah I know, that was uncalled for but think about it like this, I'm about to sign on for my own personal hell, at least let me have a little bit of fun before I go"

"What's your conditions?" Shawn finally let himself relax, at least for a moment in time he didn't have to sanction her.

"You have to buy me an MP3 with a never endin supply of batteries"

"Done"

"And I will have the ear phones in my ears twenty-four/seven blasting _Dr Hook, Theory of a deadman, Hollywood Undead _and _BuckCherry_"

"You can have them in while you are working and you can blast whatever music you like, when you are being spoken too by anybody at any time you will take them out and listen"

"I will hear the first part before I make up my mind whether or not I listen"

"Fine."

"I am allowed to take my crossbow"

"No"

"Hunting knives"

"One hunting knife"

"They come in pairs Dad, one goes, so does the other"

"They are to stay in the sheath, they are merely a scare tactic, a show more than anything"

"Not really scary if there in the sheath Dad. Tell you what, no weapons but I can use a type three chokehold if I need it"

"Type four and only if someone touches you in places that are considered wrong, I don't want you choking out someone because they said hello to you."

"And if I don't like their words?"

"Ignore them"

"Fine."

"You are to listen to your uncle and aunt, if they make you work with anyone else, they are in charge and you listen to them"

"I listen to Steph and Hunter, no one else. Earphones in my ears at all time otherwise"

"Fine. You are not to hurt anyone on the pretense of your boredem"

"I won't be able to hear them remember, I'm too busy listenin to _Hollywood Undead, Black Dhalia_"

"No. Not that song, it makes you depressed"

"Newsflash, depression has all ready sunk in Dad."

"After work you are to go to your hotel room, no drinking, no trouble, you are to be in bed by half past eleven"

"I'm not a child"

"You're actin like one" Shawn spat out making Raven laugh.

"Nice to see I'm not the only one angry. Tell you what, no alcohol or trouble but I'll go to sleep when I want and I'm allowed to visit the games room in the hotel, I like playin pool"

"Fine. No sex"

Raven just looked at him, she hadn't had sex since Chase, sex usually involved two people and more to the point, two people touching each other, Raven wasn't really a big fan of touching anymore.

"Fine by me. They touch me, I'm breakin bones"

"Fine by me. You are only to go anywhere if Hunter or Steph escort you, if you need anything personal from a store, one of them is to go with you"

"No. I go by myself"

"You are allowed to have the music blasting"

"Oh ok then"

"You go home now and pack what you need, you know what's needed, you leave tomorrow. I'll drop you off and you'll be on the plane, you can sleep on the way to the next destination. You are to get a seat next to Hunter or Steph"

"I sit next to no one, everythin else. Fine"

Shawn put his hand out, "Pleasure doing business with you. You keep to your word Raven"

"I always do"

"You _used_ too."

Raven didn't say anything, she merely got off the table and walked out leaving Shawn to wonder if this was the right thing.


	6. Taking a chance

**Chapter 6 Chances of all kinds**

Bright and early the next morning, Shawn went to pick up his daughter. He still didn't trust that she was going to go along with this fuss free, knowing Raven, she had something planned. He could only hope that Hunter could handle it and didn't use his first instinct which was to pedigree anything within a two mile radius, although Raven could do with a few pedigrees and superkicks for that matter. When Shawn pulled up at the marina, all he saw in her spot was empty water.

"I fucking knew it" Shawn muttered undoing his belt, her boat was gone and so was she. He knew this was too good to be true, he should've put her on the first plane he could get his hands on, he had given her time to run, that was his first and rookie mistake. Shawn slammed the car door shut, the clanging metal whistling through his ear drums.

"I fucking knew it" Shawn muttered again, the empty lot and rushing water only served to annoy him more. He should've known that Raven saying yes was just a distraction, she said yes knowing that she wouldn't be around to fufill her requirements.

"What did you know old-man?" Raven asked, Shawn looked to his daughter, head to toe in black, that hood on her head. A few loose ringlets hanging down her face. Behind her she had her luggage, her hand clasped the handle for dear life. She put her luggage in the boot, her black chipped fingernails looked rather sleek agianst the silver of the car. Her silver chain jingling its own tune as she slammed the boot shut.

"You're still here" Shawn could hardly believe it, he really thought she had ran, she always did these days especially if she didn't want to do something, like show up to court.

"Where else would I be? You owe me a MP3 by the way"

"It's waiting for you with Hunter" Shawn got out, he still couldn't believe that she was here. "Where's your boat?"

"Uh there" Raven pointed, she was three docks down now, Shawn wondered if she did that to trick him.

"Why?"

Raven shrugged, "Went for a sail last night, came back and my spot was gone. Thought I would save you a trip to the cop-shop and just parked there instead"

"And you slept all right?"

Raven shrugged but didn't say anything. Her sleeping habits had always been fucked up, they were made worse when her OCD kicked in, add in the drama that was her life, well sleeping wasn't exactly a habit she liked. It was just another way to taunt her. Raven got in the car and strapped herself in, her father wouldn't move unless the belt was around her, she always assumed it was so she couldn't escape so easily. Raven had never felt so trapped.

"So how was the sail last night?" Shawn asked as he started up the car, he hoped that this hour trip would allow them some time to talk, judging from how Raven rolled her eyes and looked out the window, he didn't see that happening.

"Raven, you gotta talk to me sometime"

Raven didn't bother responding, she didn't see a point. Shawn had stopped listening a long time ago.

Shawn was glad to see her get out of the car, the entire trip had been unpleasant to say the least. He was more or less talking to himself the whole way, when she wasn't blasting the radio at full-bull. Finally he pulled up and she was allowed to leave.

"Raven?"

Again he was surprised that she stopped at all, she didn't turn but she was listening, even just for a second.

"If you need anything, anything at all even if it's more batteries, don't hesitate to call, I'll answer any time day or night"

"Thank you" Raven got out, it was nothing more than a whisper on the wind but still Shawn heard it. He wasn't sure if she meant to sound greatful or if that was a mistake but he heard it there in her voice. For once, she was greatful, it had been a while since he had heard that in her voice. Raven pulled her luggage out of the boot, slamming it shut she waited for Hunter, the airport seemed to understand her need for silence. With all the hustle and bustle, it was hard to hear yourself think, that's exactly what Raven needed, a place where she didn't have to think, the darkness inside her soul won too easily when she was alone to think. Hunter finally appeared, he exchanged some words with his brother before his eyes glanced to her, Hunter turned back to Shawn, exchanging more words that she chose not to hear. Steph came to her side, "Hey Raven"

"Hey Steph"

Those four words were the most they would exchange, no bad blood, no difficulties, just one person (Steph) understanding another (Raven) Steph didn't like or agree with what Raven did but to a point she got it, Raven had been through the wars not just once but a bunch of times, she was just tired of it all, she seemed to only get angry when she was near people, which is why this whole plan of DX's just didn't make sense to her, Raven didn't want to be near people and yet they were putting her near so many people it was like they wanted her to go off and hurt someone.

Raven followed Steph to their flight, they had her tickets and all the other bits and peices, all that was left was getting on the plane.

Steph waved an arm in front of her face, she knew better than to touch her, Steph got that. Raven let her silver orbs fall to her aunt, she didn't mind Stephanie, like Storm, she understood. Until Stephanie stopped getting, Raven would allow her a chance.

"Hey, any trouble at all, big, small, medium, come talk to me. Even if it's just about the coffee not being right"

"Ok" Raven shrugged, shocked at herself to find that she meant it. After her luggage had been stored away, she sat down in her seat ready to listen to her MP3, Stephanie fished it out her pockets, a small smile going with it.

"I've loaded all the _Dr Hook, Theory, Hollywood Undead _and _Buckcherry_ I could find so hopefully it's ok"

"_Black Dhalia_?"

"It's under the track labelled _Happy_, your Dad thinks it's some song by _Ashanti_"

Raven let herself smile, "Thanks Steph"

"Welcome"

Stephanie went to find her seat as the others began to board, this was going to be a long flight but as long as she had her MP3, it didn't really matter.

"Mind if I sit here?" Someone asked her, she had no idea who it was but she could guess. Raven gave him a frosty stare,

"Yeah I do"

He gave a smirk, "Let me re-phrase that, I'm going to sit there"

Raven pulled a hunting knife from her hoodie, she was more than lucky to still have it on her. "No. You're not. Keep movin sweetheart"

He was about to argue, about to lose a body part when Hunter interviened, "Keep moving Miz, there are other seats that aren't next to Raven"

Miz didn't have a chance to say anything, Hunter pulled his 'COO' card,

"Me COO, you superstar, I outrank you, you listen to me now. Move"

Miz shot a death stare at Raven before leaving. Hunter leaned down to his neice.

"I will not do that again so straighten up and fly right"

"What does that even mean?"

"It means you are to be good. Whether or not you like it, you are here so you might as well make the most of it. Things will go a lot smoother if you just accept that you are here"

"I'm only here so I don't _have_ to be"

"That doesn't make sense"

"Shut up, I'm sleepy"

Hunter sighed sinking down in the seat next to her. "Look Raven, I know you don't want to be here and honestly I don't want you here anymore than you want to be, but I made a promise to your father and in a way so did you, after everything he has done for you, this is a pretty poor way to re-pay him."

"I never asked for his help"

"He's your father, you don't need to ask for his help in order to recieve it."

Raven slipped on the headphones and turned up the music. Eventually Hunter would leave and it would be just her and _Hollywood Undead_, the way she wanted it from the start.


	7. All eyes on me

**Chapter 7 All eyes on me**

Thanks to her Uncle's display, no one wanted to sit next to Raven, she didn't know if it was their common sense or if they were scared of being fired, she didn't really care, she was sitting by herself, that was the only thing she cared about. Her paranoia told her that they were all talking about her, whispering about her freaky appearance and connections to Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. The little voice in her ear said the girls were gossiping about her head-to-toe black and pulled up hoodie. Raven merely pushed the volume up until all she could hear was _Black Dhalia_, she could only hope it worked, sometimes containing the darkeness in her head was alot harder than turning the music up. Raven lent against the window and watched the clouds go by, soon it would be over and she would be distracting herself with mindless work. Her silver eyes started to droop, quickly she pulled herself up, falling asleep near people was a no-no. Raven had to stay awake, being awake for the past two days made it harder to stay awake now. Every two seconds her eyes drooped and Raven had to jerk herself awake. When she got to the hotel room that night, she could sleep but she couldn't do it now, it was too risky. Her eyes drooped again, when she jerked herself awake she made herself dizzy, her head connecting with the window in a hard fashion.

"Ouch" Raven muttered rubbing her head, she could only hope that the bang to her head would keep her awake.

"You all right?" Hunter asked popping up from no where, Raven jumped, again she hit her head. Taking out one ear phone she looked to Hunter clearly annoyed.

"Yeah. Must you do that? Do you not get the concept of heart attack?"

Hunter muttered something before sitting beside her, he didn't want to sit there, he wanted to be back with Stephanie, his hand under the blanket in her lap stroking her into a crazy state. Instead he was sitting next to the ice queen enduring crap he knew he didn't deserve.

"Why are you sittin there?" Raven asked tiredly, she was always tired these days, it started when she was thirteen so she hadn't really slept properly for the better part of a decade. A long time to go without proper sleep. No wonder she was so bitchy.

"Because it's my job to keep an eye on you so here we are"

Raven just looked at him, she had her retort, she had her anger but something stopped her. She wasn't quite sure what but it was foreign, at least thats how she was treating it.

"Go."

"Can't do that, promised your father"

"I won't tell him if you don't. Just go back to Steph, Hunter, how much trouble do you really expect me to get into sittin here?"

Hunter looked at those silver orbs, he was pretty sure he could see a sadness lying under the anger, it could've been a trick of the light but then again Hunter was an optimist deep down, he wanted to believe that Raven could feel something other than anger.

"Are you gonna be all right?"

"I'll be fine. Do you have any coke?"

Hunter's eyes bulged, did she really just ask him that?

"I meant the soda you douche-bag"

"Thank God, imagine having to explain that to your father, no I don't"

"So I'm doin this cold turkey? Which isn't as delicious as it sounds FYI"

"Doing what?"

"Nothin, go back to your wife Hunter, you're annoyin me"

He didn't have a choice, Raven put the bud back in her ear and went back to her window watching. Hunter gave her a sad look before going back to Stephanie.

Raven tried to keep herself awake, she really did but having limited options on ways to stay awake, she had no choice, she let her eyelids fall.

_"Hello sweetheart, miss me?"_

_"I know you did. I missed you"_

_"Do you want to eat tonight?"_

_"Stop your crying girl, you're pathetic!" _

_The belt whipped her flesh, stinging pain through her tiny body, the old scars ripped open, new ones taking their place. The tears stayed inside now, she would cry at the beginning but when that belt came, she knew better. Crying would bring on more punishment, she needed to hold it in, just for another few seconds. It didn't feel like seconds, it felt like hours, the pain and blood oozed around her body, like always she wished to die but like always God had stopped listening. _

_"Here's your food pig, enjoy it, you won't get anymore for a week" _

_The cold laughter echoed through her ear drums, his cruel hard face twisted in joy at her torture. The door shut and her body dived for the food, her hands crammed it in her mouth greedily, how long had it been since her last meal? A week? A month? She didn't know but her belly rumbled with hunger and so she kept stuffing her face with the food, she knew that the food she was given was poison in it's own right, she had to pick the lesser of two evils, she wasn't sure which was which anymore. Eat the food and suffer an allergic reaction, don't eat the food and starve to death. She kept piling the food in her mouth until it was gone and she collapsed back to the flood, her eyes staring at the white padded cell. She had no idea what month it was, what day it was, how long she had been here, all she knew was she had to escape, escape before it killed her. Her throat closed over faster than usual, her whole body shaking and dying where she lay, she felt it in her throat, she wanted to vomit, hard to do when your airway was narrowing, she managed to crawl her way to the call bell, her fingers could barely work but somehow she did. The door open and they came running in, shouting and screaming, not one of them wanted to help her, they didn't ring an ambulance, they rolled there eyes and began kicking her body, she wasn't dying fast enough for their liking. _

_She opened her eyes, she was alive, someone had managed to save her somehow. She didn't want to know how or why, being alive wasn't what she wanted, being alive meant putting up with their torture, she wasn't sure how much more torture her body could endure. Her legs tucked beneath her, her body shaking beyond her control, shouting and shaking, it was all she had now. The door opened again, the same sadistic guard walked through the door, his fat face stuck in its cruel smile._

_"Good you're awake." He smirked at the small cowering girl, his hands twisting at his belt. The small girl couldn't help her breathing, it came in rasps and gasps, her whole body was panicking now, she tried to control it but it wasn't working. He sat down beside her, his hand inching up her pant leg, his blue eyes burning on her small teenage body. _

_"You know what I want, you want to eat food that won't kill you? Be a good girl and give Daddy what he wants"_

_She tried to wriggle from his grip but as always he was faster, grabbing her round the middle and heaving her towards him. The confusion happened again, his hands left her's as his face sailed through the air, his sick intentions had been halted for now, her saviour sat down beside her. His eyes soft with kindness she had never known._

_"It's ok. I won't let him hurt you"_

Raven woke up with a pericing scream.

Her reality was alot worse than her nightmare. Hunter was beside her shaking her and all the eyes on the plane were looking at her.

It was like everything had been blanketed in her much wanted silence. They just stared at her, it was like they had never seen someone having a nightmare. Hunter's blue eyes locked on her's, his voice barely a whisper.

"You ok? You were screaming"

Raven could only nod, the breathing wasn't returning normally. Her body shook still and beads of sweat rolled down her face. The eyes looking at her she could ignore but the nightmare, well she couldn't turn those off. She had tried but so far all her efforts were nothing but failures.

"Are you sure you're ok? Can I get you something?"

Raven shook her head, fumbling for her headphones, they had fallen out during her epic screaming match. Now she knew they were talking about her, whispering and gossiping about her freaky nightmare. Raven assured Hunter that she would be ok and he left her alone. The scariest thing about that nightmare was always the end, the torture and starvation she could put up with but the kindness of an unknown saviour? That was the scariest thing in the world, no one wanted to help her back then, they were all hell bent on torturing her, having one try and help her, that just wasn't possible. Whoever it was, he always showed up at the end, saving her from that twisted guard, his hand patting her's. She always thought it was Chase but she didn't meet him until she was eighteen, whoever had saved her had known her when she was thirteen. Raven wasn't even sure if he was real anymore, she only seemed to recall him in her nightmares. He would show up and save her, his scarred hand would pat her's and then she would wake up screaming. It was the same recurring pattern that she just couldn't stop. Storm had suggested that maybe finding the guy in the dream (if he was real) might help her move on but after all her hunting she found nothing. It would always be the same, her lead would turn into a dead end, her dead end would end up killing another part of her soul until one day she decided to just stop trying, like most things these days, she had given up hope. There was just no point anymore.


	8. Self starvation

**Chapter 8 Self Starvation**

The first thing Raven heard when she entered the arena was a high pitched scream, she could hear it even through the ear phones which meant it was pretty loud.

"I just got here and all ready this place is annoying me"

"Leave it be" Hunter got out instantly, if he knew Raven and he did, she would go and search out the source and make them be quiet.

"Fine. Whatever" Raven mumbled following Hunter to the office, thankfully she had checked her stuff into her hotel room, the only things she had on her now were her knives, her smokes and her MP3, everything else was just useless apparently.

"Now you'll be working at ringside doing what they tell you, no pickin fights with them either young lady"

It had always secretly amused her when they called her that, she didn't feel young, at times she didn't even feel human. If she was human she would be able to control at least one aspect of her life, so far she had no control and that just made everything worse.

"Yeah ok"

"Good. When you're done come back to me and I'll set you up with another task, clear?"

"Crystal"

Raven gave him a tight-lipped smile before going to ringside. At least the peircing screaming had stopped, in its tracks was nothing but cruel laughter, if she didn't know any better she would swear that they were laughing at her. They wouldn't be doing much laughing if they knew the reasons why she was screaming. Then again they wouldn't be laughing if Hunter let her deal with them.

The first thing she noticed when she went through the curtain was a pair of eyes on her, she could feel them as soon as the curtain came back and she stepped through it. She managed to ignore for a record six seconds before giving in and trying to find who they belonged too. She locked onto a pair of rich chocolate-brown eyes, they bored through her before deciding to leave. His huge frame barely made it through the gaps in the chairs. His long black hair pulled back in a pony-tail, a sleeve of his Somoan (she guessed) heritage snaking down his arm. A tingle of something went down her spine making her shudder,

"Damn assholes walkin over my grave" Raven muttered watching him leave, he didn't turn back to look at her, he just left. Raven let out the breath she was holding, she wasn't even aware she was holding it until she had to breathe again.

"You must be Raven"

She took out one earphone as promised and paid attention to nameless guy number one. "I am"

"I'm Steve" Not so nameless anymore, "Do you have a problem with heights Raven?"

Raven shook her head, she knew where this was going and honestly she was looking forward to it. Being up high and away from people was the ultimate dream. He blathered on about something, she only half paid attention but that didn't matter, she got it in the end. Two minutes later, armed with the tools she needed she was heading up the rafters to look at the lights.

When Hunter was done with his tasks, he went to check on Raven, he hadn't heard anything from her or about her so he wasn't sure if he should be worried or not. On the one hand it meant she was keeping out of trouble, on the other he always knew it was just a matter of time before the choas started. He went down the ramp to find Raven up in the rafters, music blasting, fiddling with the lights.

"Steve!"

"Yes Sir,"

Hunter ignored that, "Why is she up there without a harness?"

"She refused to wear one, tried to talk her into it but she wouldn't listen"

"Yeah that sounds like her." Hunter laughed, he could only hope he was right about theory, if Raven wanted to hurt herself, she would've done it by now.

"Venom!"

She ignored him, his callings went unnoticed, her ears were too busy listening to _Dr Hook_, Hunter whistled as loud as he could, that seemed to get her attention. One ear bud came out.

"What?"

"Why are you up there without a harness!"

"Cause I felt like it!"

"Be careful!"

"Ya-ha!"

Hunter turned back to Steve, his words went back to mumbles that Raven couldn't hear. Her music and work took her attention. Hunter was still there thirty seconds later when she finished her work, carefully as possible she made her way down. Her hands gripped the ladder tightly, trying not to fall. Sweat raked down her face covering her in that gross smell she hated, dizzyness suddenly grasped at her, pulling her down and drowning her in nothing. Her hands left the ladder and her small body fell to the unforgiving chairs below. She wasn't sure if she screamed or not, her breath seemed to vanish when her hands let go of the ladder. Her small body hit the chairs below, luckily for the skin and bones girl, she wasn't too far from the ground. One half of her body hit chairs on her left, the other side hit chairs on her right, her vital organs and chest seemed to fall right in the middle. Her body pulling out a grunt as Hunter and the other work crew rushed towards her. Raven managed to pull herself up, blood oozing down her forehead

"I hope you all saw that cause I will not be doing it again"

"Raven! Are you all right?"

Raven shut her eyes for a moment before forcing them open "That's right, I can take out anything you dish out. Oh God there go my organs" Raven fell back towards the ground, luckily Hunter caught her this time. She was still breathing thankfully.

Raven opened her eyes to the trainers room, the cut on her forehead covered up with a plaster. Hunter beside her looking more worried than anything, after her fall and her self-starvation, he didn't expect those eyes to open again. He pushed some food towards her, a couple of bananas and a hot steak and cheese pie, at least it was food she could eat.

"Eat"

"Not hungry"

"This isn't a negotiation Rae, eat or I make you eat"

She was too tired and sore to argue, slowly she pulled a banana towards her and peeled away the yellow skin.

"Wanna tell me why you aren't eating"

"Nope"

"Does it have anything to do with your nightmare?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"It was obvious from all the screaming, spose you don't wanna talk about it?"

"Nope." Raven saved herself from having to speak again by eating her banana, now that the taste was on her tongue she couldn't help but think that maybe her self starvation was a bad idea. She missed the taste of food even it her food groups were limited. Hunter stayed with her the entire time, making sure all the food was ingested and not vomited up.

"Since I don't know if you're gonna vomit it up again, I got you this"

Hunter pulled up a fresh coffee, now Raven felt better about this whole damn day.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome."


	9. One Shield member at a time

**A/N **Thank you to all the reviews, not just for this story but all the others too, and to answer a question, I will finish my stories, updates will be more fourth coming after my op, Rough as guts, forever mad, crazyness of life and all the others will be updated!

So please be patient with lil ol me and keep the love coming! Onwards we go!

**Chapter 9 One Shield member at a time**

After a few days, Raven quickly fell into a routine, get up from a night of not sleeping, have a shower so hot it almost burnt her, have as little to eat as possible then spend the day working and listening to music. The work crew gave her a list of tasks and Raven was left alone to complete it, the only thing that seemed to annoy her were those dark brown eyes. Every day just before her lunch break those dark eyes were across the way staring at her, at first she thought it was Hunter's way of keeping an eye on her, he said, he _promised_ that it wasn't. Raven didn't trust his promise, so many people had made promises that they just couldn't keep. She wanted to tell him to stop staring at her but that meant talking to him and Raven decided that talking to him wasn't something she was willing to do. So like the other days, she made her way to the coffee and ignored those brown eyes scouring over her too skinny tattooed frame. When she got to the back, she instantly made a beeline for the coffee. If she didn't hurry the coffee would run out, at least that was her reason for pushing past everyone. When she got to the catering she was thankful there was no line, there was only one other person there and thankfully she didn't have to speak to him. She knew from the whisperings that this strawberry blonde dressed in black was friends with the dark eyes that kept staring at her. Again if talking to him wasn't the downfall, she would've asked him to tell his friend to stop staring. Raven went on with making her coffee, weak with a lot sugar, so much sugar the coffee wasn't coffee it was basically milk and sugar heated up. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that his mouth was moving, he was talking to her which meant Raven had to take the headphones out, at least until she heard something she didn't like.

"Hello cute thing"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Man I took my headphone out for that?" She shook her head, popping the bud back into place. Much to her annoyance, Dean kept talking, his words muffled behind the music but they were directed at her, that much was obvious. Raven kept ignoring his talking, his body getting closer to her's. Tired of being ignored, Dean flicked his hand in her direction, her coffee flew towards her, soaking her through her shirt and onto her chest. The red flashed in front of her eyes, her fist working on it's own accord now, it caught him right on his cheek, the mean hook from the tiny girl sent him to the floor, Dean didn't realise that someone so little could have some strength behind her punch, angrily her steel-capped boot found his ribcage, those three years of soccer definately paid off. The crunching of metal hitting bone was music to her ears, she kicked him once more before a fat hand clamped down on her arm and dragged her away. It didn't matter how much she screamed or how much she fought, the arm wouldn't let her go until she was standing in her uncle's office.

Kane let the young girl go and closed the door behind them. "Hunter, you asked me to bring this one in when she was in trouble. Guess what she was doing?"

"I was kicking that dickhead's ass before you came" Raven snapped taking out both her headphones. "How are your ribs Kane? Just kidding I don't care"

Kane gave a chuckle, the girl certainly knew how to swing, her tiny fists did make a tiny impression on the bigger man, nothing compared to what she gave Dean or what she could've given Dean, but still it was there.

"Kane what happened?"

"Oh sure ask the giant penguin, never mind what I have to say"

"Will you tell the truth?"

Raven gasped in horror "How very dare you! I always tell the truth, how very dare you Sir!"

"I came down the corrider to find her punch Dean then kick him twice."

"Raven did you punch Dean?"

"No! Of course not! I punched some douche-bag dressed in black carrying the US title"

"That would be Dean" Kane supplied for her making those silver orbs roll again.

"No one asked you you giant knobhead,"

"Raven watch it, he will not hesitate to hurt you and judging from the attitude I would let him"

"Ooh could you make me disappear, cause that would be awesome"

Kane laughed again, he was liking the young girl more and more. "Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere that isn't here"

"Raven why did you punch Dean?"

"Because he flicked his hand"

"He flicked his hand? That's his big offence? Hand flicking?"

"Did I mention that my coffee cup was underneath it at the time?" Raven lifted up her shirt, her belly now a bright shade of red from where the coffee had burnt her. "Sure, never mind the fact that I got burnt. _Again_"

"Doesn't that hurt?" Kane asked slightly fascinated by the bright red mark that didn't seem to phase the young girl. Raven pulled her shirt down and rolled up the sleeve on her left arm, "I'm over the burn Penguin-Man"

All down her arm were bright red circles, some small, some big, they looked like bullet holes, it was like her tattooed fairy had been shot several times. Someone had used the poor girls arm as their own personal ashtray.

"Raven go back to ringside and finish your work and if its not too much trouble can you try not to hurt anyone"

"Fine. I didn't want your company anyway"

Before she left she looked to Kane, he fit the gap for her dream saviour, he was in her dreams last night, now she was more than determined to find him, if he was even real to begin with. "Lemme see your hands"

"Why?"

"Good God man! We're runnin out of time!"

Kane wasn't about to ask about that, so he put his hands out for her to see.

"Turn them around idiot"

Kane did only to have Raven heave that relieved sigh "Thank God it's not you, that would've been weird"

"Raven, go!"

"All right, I'm going, keep your hair on Grandad"

When the door was snapped shut, Hunter let out that long annoyed grunt. "I have no idea what I'm gonna do with that girl Glen"

"I could still make her vanish, c'mon no one will miss her"

Hunter couldn't help but laugh, "Shawn would"

"He'll get over it"

"Lets see if she can clean herself up first, if not, can you drop her in the middle of the dead sea, she would appreiciate that"


	10. Training day

**Chapter 10 Training day**

Raven went back to the ringside area only to find all the work had been done. That was a disappointment, she wanted more work but as always, it had been taken away from her. Not wanting to go back to the corriders where she was sure Dean would be waiting, Raven took a seat at ringside, she was like an omnious shadow watching the girls. Silver orbs peering intently, her hood up over her head. The three girls in the ring seemed to have her attention, a tall bright red-head, a bouncy curly head girl and a lean blonde. Raven watched them as they trained, despite the music blasting through her ears she could still hear them perfectly, it was like they were talking straight to her. Raven kept watching, her attention on full blast at the ring, there was a time she was in line to be a Diva, her training had kept her out of trouble until a serious twist of fate had rared it's ugly head. After her surgery, she just wasn't the same until one day again fate decided that wrestling wasn't in her future. Raven managed to escape with her leg and a vicious looking scar but her wrestling career was over, she never was the same after that serious blow. Wrestling was the only thing that got her through the dark days, without it, the darkness had won. Everything else that could be considered good just wasn't the same, small victories were nothing compared to what she had lost. Raven kept watching the girls, her headphones taken out so she could hear the trainer, they weren't very good but she decided in all fairness, they were still only rookies.

"All right ladies, who can tell me what Eva did wrong?"

Neither of them wanting to say, Raven found herself talking without even thinking about it, "She didn't tuck her arms in"

The trainer turned and observed the small girl, a small smile playing on his lips. "And why does she need to tuck her arms in?"

"To avoid injuries, not just to herself but to her opponant"

"What kind of injuries are common with this sort of mistake?"

"Broken bones, bruising, sprains, strains and dislocations"

He looked impressed by her knowledge, so much he held the ropes down for her, "C'mon"

Raven didn't move "What?"

"You seem to have the theory down, lets see about the practical"

"Not gonna happen"

"C'mon, get in the ring, I just wanna see what you know" He urged again choosing to ignore the grunts from the other girls. This newbie had intruiged him.

Raven somewhat robotically got up and distangled her cord, she wasn't so sure that this was a good idea, it could cause so many problems but seeing the size of this guy, well it was just better if she did as her told. Her left leg started to quiver at the thought of getting in the ring again, she was told she was allowed to do some light training, Raven didn't see a point, there was no point in training for a dance she could never get too. Compared to the other girls, even Jojo, Raven was smaller, at first glance you could swear that she had no flesh, just skin and awkward bones. What little meat she had was hidden by black clothing and tattoos.

"What's your name girl?"

"Rae"

"Right, Rae and Eva, you two are up. Usual wrestling start"

He said that purely to see if the young girl knew the short-hand wrestling lingo. Raven didn't say anything, she merely got to her start point. The thought of putting her arms around Eva made her stomach heave, she liked touching people about as much as she liked people touching her. Still the thought of wrestling, even this little bit made the deep parts of her soul smile. If that was even possible.

"Right, on my whistle"

The whistle ran through her eardrums and on instinct, Raven started her training. Her arms flew around Eva's shoulders, two seconds later the tall red-head found herself in an unbreakable headlock. Eva whipped the small girl into the ropes, it was a blur coming back at her, for someone with no meat on their bones, she did have some strength on her. Eva's back hit the canvas painfully, it wasn't just a shoulder barge Raven gave her, it was like Raven was trying to run through her. Almost as if Eva was in the way of the coffee.

Eva pulled herself up, no hit in wrestling was ever soft but that one was up there with the most painful.

"Very well done, Raven there was one problem"

"I know. I didn't use the ropes to my advantage, I'm meant to lean into them, I guess its been a while since trainin"

"Other than that, you did very well"

"Raven Venom!"

Her name thundered through the empty arena, Raven should've seen that coming but then again life had a way of shocking her when she thought no more shocks could come.

"Guess I'm leavin," Raven shrugged getting out of the ring to meet Hunter up the ramp-way.

"What were you doing?" Hunter asked handing her a cup of coffee, he suspected that coffee was the only way to get her to smooth things over with Dean Ambrose.

"Training apparently. Before you ask it, he forced me and in my experience, if a bigger guy forces you into somethin, its just best to go along with it, it may be the difference between life and death, or at least whether or not I get to eat that week"

Hunter gave her a long look "Who forced you into things?"

"Good God man! This isn't the time or place!"

That seemed to be her default setting when it came to talking about stuff she didn't want to discuss. "So did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, I never realised how much I missed it until now but we both know that that part of my life is over"

"No reason why you can't do a little bit of training, its good for the agression"

"I let out my aggression, not one of those girls would live especially if I'm facin one of those slutty twins"

"Why Raven, what have the Uso's done to you?"

Raven barely cracked a smile, "You're so funny Hunter, has anyone ever told you that?"

"I used to be able to make you laugh Raven Venom, I had you in stiches to the point where you pissed yourself"

Raven punched him straight in the gut, the air exploding from his lungs in a harsh gasp, "Don't you ever bring that up. _Ever_."

Hunter gasped another breath as Raven stalked up the rampway, dark mumblings coming from her mouth. He had no idea what he said that was so horrible but he figured it was just another reason added to the bunch for being so angry. For now, he would let it go.

That night after playing some pool, Raven headed back to her hotel room to not sleep. She would wind up laying in bed thinking about all the shit that made her wrong in her head. Raven sat up and threw the covers off, now she was so hot she was almost sweating, it would stop on its own. She had no control over her own body anymore, she lost her control just after she met Chase, she didn't expect him to stick around after that but he did, he stuck with her right up until their wedding day, thats when he left her. Raven shook the memory away, it was one of the worst she had, after everything, it was that memory that made her break down, break down to the point where re-building was just a pipe-dream. The sweats continued so Raven took off her bed clothes, not that she had much on to begin with, the black shorts and matching shirt wound up as a puddle on the floor. She laid down on the covers, staring at the ceiling in the dark. She wasn't sure which was worse, having the nightmares or thinking about them all the time. They just cicurlated in her skull until a harsh scream ripped them away. They always came back. Raven sighed and rolled to her left, that afternoon still fresh in her brain, she didn't mean to punch her uncle, it was just reaction. Raven wanted to tell him what had happened but for once the guards were right, it was a humiliation that went on long after the actions had stopped. Thinking bout it now made her cheeks burn red. Back in the day with her first run in the asylum, she had to be escorted to the bathroom, she was too much of a danger apparently, it was bad enough that she had to have people watch her go toilet. The torture only grew worse proving the young girl wrong, Raven pressed her call-bell to go to the toilet, they didn't come straight away, they left the girl for two hours with a full bladder. By the time they got to her, the bladder had decided to just empty itself. The warm sensation quickly turning cold leaving her with that smell that she just couldn't get rid of. They taunted her about that, broke her mind down mentally about how she couldn't even control her own bladder. Raven tried to block it out, tried not to let their words get to her but it didn't quite work out that way, just when she thought she had it, the torture got worse. After ignoring her call-bell for the usual two hours, they came in to find the same state, Raven with that wet spot, shaking from the cold that gripped her fast-shrinking body. Her guard went red in the face, his piggy eyes crossing in rage. Before Raven could react, the guard grabbed her by the hair and rubbed her nose in the mess she had made. She was nothing more than a dog so she had to be treated like one. It was humiliation that never seemed to end, she would never be able to gain the upper hand in that situation.

"Raven? Are you in there?" Hunter called out blasting her door with a harsh knock.

"Yes Hunter, I'm here"

He tried the door but it was locked, she knew better now. If the door was locked, it made it harder for people to come in and attack you, she was so tired of people sneak attacking her during the night, it just proved Raven right, she wasn't safe anywhere.

"May I come in? I wanna talk to you?"

"No. Talk from there"

An annoyed sigh left his lips, "Raven, I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanna talk without having to shout through a door"

"Too bad. I don't feel like opening the damn door, I'm too comfy"

"Fine" Hunter let out another gasp of breath, "We'll talk in the morning"

"Sure we will"


	11. General insanity

**Chapter 11; General insanity**

As soon as she got in, Raven went straight to her uncle's office, she was going to apologize for punching him, she didn't much want too but after her latest nightmare, far worse than the past torture, Raven decided that she should at least have one person that wasn't her girls on her side. Raven could admit that having Hunter on her side wouldn't exactly be a weak thing. Much unlike her, Raven knocked on his door and waited for him to call out before she bowled in. He was sitting at his desk talking to Brock Lesnar, another person she didn't want to talk to. Although she would admit again that maybe having Brock on her side wouldn't hurt either.

"Raven, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if we could talk but it can be saved for another time"

Hunter looked to his watch, "I'll meet you at ringside in about ten minutes. By the way you're wanted at ringside"

"Ok"

"Cute girl" Brock commented more to Hunter than Raven.

"Say that again and I'll cut your brachial artery, hard to be a monster when you're bleeding out" Raven snapped walking out the door, Brock looked to Triple H, wondering what he said that was so wrong,

"Something I said?"

"That's my neice Brock"

"Right. My bad"

Even the beast knew which lines to cross and not to cross and Hunter's neice was a line not to cross.

When she got to the ring, the same three girls were there practising, she sat down in the seats to watch them. The music back in her eardrums, as she watched the girls moving, her lips moved on their own accord naming silently every move they excuted, her mind making a mental list of things they did wrong and why it shouldn't be done that way. Watching the blonde girl she found that she didn't make many mistakes, the small curly brunette however got the most mistakes. Eva didn't do too badly, if she ranked them, ten being the best, one being the worst, she would say blonde got an eight, Eva got a seven and the curly one got a five. Not too bad in her opinion, when she started her father gave her a negative five which never did make sense to her.

"You can join us you know" The trainer spoke up suddenly, his gruff voice barely heard over the music. Raven pulled out an earbud,

"No I'm good watchin"

"All right Rae, suit yourself"

Ten minutes later Hunter plopped down in a seat next to his neice, her silver orbs were stuck on the girls in the ring, he was pretty sure he could see the envy swirling in her veins.

"You miss it huh?"

"Yup." Raven resonded not taking her eyes off the ring.

"I know you're sick of hearing this Raven but I am sorry about what happened to your leg"

"Not your fault."

"I never did get the full story, I only ever got the cliff notes"

Raven finally gave him eye contact. "Didn't Dad tell you"

"Only the cliff notes, you in hospital, might not be able to walk again, wrestling career fucked and you stabbed a nurse with the IV drip"

Raven laughed, "She deserved it, she touched my breasts"

"I'm pretty sure I don't wanna know the end of that story but still I just know I'm gonna ask"

"She touched my breasts so I ripped out the IV and stabbed her with it"

"Good to know. So what did happen with your leg?"

Raven didn't say anything for several moments, her focus back with the girls in the ring, when she did speak it was clear that she was trying not to cry or get upset. "I had a cut on my left upper thigh, it got infected and I had to have muscle tissue removed, I can walk, barely, but as for hardcore wrestling like you guys, forget about it. When I got out of the hospital I didn't listen and tried to wrestle, my leg gave out and the scar burst open, I was pretty much dead when they got me to hospital, but no those fuckers had to revive me, here we are now."

"Well I for one am glad you were revived, I mean life would be pretty dull without your...how to put this...general insanity"

"You know what they say Hunter, if you're not insane going in, you're insane comin out." She looked to the ring again, "I wish I could wrestle though, even just a little"

"I reckon you could"

"Yeah I also don't want too, I mean there's nothin worse than training for a dance that I can't get too, its a kick in the face I reckon"

"I think you should do it, give you a chance to blow off steam and who knows, maybe you'll be so tired the nightmares won't be able to find you"

Raven chewed her lip in thought "You think it's worth a shot?"

"Can't hurt right? Just know your limits and wear your leg strap and you know the rest of this nagging" Hunter went to grasp her shoulder in comfort but quickly thought better of it, "You think about it, if you still want to do a little bit training you can join in next week"

"All right" Raven shrugged still trying to ignore those dark brown eyes on her body. It was enough to make her self-consious, she was about to ask Hunter about it but decided not too. She had all ready used up her allocated amount of words for the day. She would try not to use anymore, it would give people the impression that she liked them.

"He's been looking at you alot lately" Hunter cut through her thoughts, his eyes on Roman. For his part, Roman didn't look away or slink back to himself. He just kept his gaze on Raven, not one emotion on his face.

"Yeah, he does that. I think maybe he's bored, looking at me, he _must_ be bored, couldn't imagine any other reason as to why he would look at me"

"Ever think he could like you?"

Raven actually laughed, a real hearty laugh that made Hunter think that maybe she wasn't a lost cause. "Yeah right, ha! so funny, I take it back Hunter, you are funny"

Raven got up still laughing her head off, "And now thanks to your comedy, I need more coffee. I do love coffee"

"Yes Raven, we noticed"

Raven made her usual beeline to the coffee, people brushed past her, talking about Lord-knows-what, Raven and her music didn't slow down, there was only one thing important right now and that was her caffine fix, which she had to have at least eight times a day. Another gentleman in black shared the catering table with her, again Raven ignored him and went about getting her coffee. He flicked a gloved hand in front of her face, trying to gain her attention. Raven took off one headphone,

"Yes?"

"You're the girl that punched Dean"

"And he's the guy that burnt me, I think we're even"

He raised an eyebrow, "That's not how Dean see's it"

"He can see it any bloody way he wants but as always, I'm right and he's wrong. Deal with it" Raven snapped putting her earphone back in, just like deja-vu, he kept talking, his blonde and black locks swaying in time to his muffled words.

Raven pulled the earbud out again to catch the end of his sentence.

"And that's why you should say your sorry to Dean"

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen, ever"

Seth grabbed her wrist trying to make her stay so she could hear his point, in his own weird way, he was trying to help her because he knew first hand just how sadistic a pissed off Dean Ambrose could be. Raven calmly put her cup down, showing no signs of panic. She curled her fist up and punched him as hard as she could right across his right cheek. Seth went down in time for Raven to see the full black figure come at her, her back hit the ground as the pain travelled up her stomach and around her body. The last thing she saw as she blacked out were those familiar brown eyes staring at her.

When Raven managed to open her eyes, she was in the trainers room, she sat up on one table, the Shield on the other training table, Hunter stood in front of them as though he was a captain giving his soldiers orders.

"So who wants to tell me what happened?"

The Shield said nothing, what exactly could they say that wouldn't end in trouble for them. The way they saw it, despite what she had done, at the end of the day she still was the neice of the COO. Raven shot her hand up like a lasso, the mild pain in her system was nothing now.

"Ooh I know what happened!"

Hunter ignored her, well he tried Raven was making that hard, it didn't help that she had that look in her silver eyes. Right now, she wasn't exactly on the same planet as everyone else.

"Anyone that isn't Raven wanna tell me what happened?"

"Hunter! Ask me! I knows what happened!" Raven pleaded pushing her arm higher in the air as though that would help. Hunter let out an annoyed grunt finally letting her explain her version of what happened.

"Ok, it all started back in nineteen fifty-four, my husband came home with bad news, he was fired. Again. Anyways he asked me to cook his bacon which by the way was hard to do when he don't bring it home, anyways I pointed this out and he punched me, seriously, how rude is that? So I took my skillet and slapped him with it. Of course that killed him and I had to bury him in the backyard, which of course took some doing"

Roman, Seth, Dean and Hunter just looked at her like she was insane, it didn't help that Raven believed every word she just said.

"Raven, I meant in this century, between you and the Shield"

"Oh right. Then I don't know, I chose to block that out." Raven hopped off the bed, her instinct made her wrap an arm around her waist. "Anyone know why I fainted?"

"I speared you" Roman got out before realising his mistake. Raven merely grinned.

"I never tire of a male's stupidity, classic"

Hunter rubbed his temples trying to rid the headache that was gathering in his brain. Raven looked to Dean as though she had just noticed he was there.

"I thought you looked familiar, lets hope for your sake, the apple does fall far from the tree"

"And that means what?" Dean asked as Raven made her escape, Hunter shrugged having just as much clue as Dean.

"You got me Dean, just keep away from her and I'll tell her to stay away from you, as far as I'm concerned you guys are now even"


	12. One word story

**Chapter 12 One word story**

Raven couldn't wait, after waiting for a week and trading insults with the Shield, she was finally ready to step between the ropes and train, it was still a kick in the face that she could never debut, her leg could only handle bits and peices of wrestling, doing it full time could quite litterly kill her, there were days where she could barely walk, wrestling full time was a pipe dream. Still if it kept her out of trouble and exhausted enough to avoid the nightmares, then she would try it. Her sleeping habits had gotten worse and sleeping at all was a no-no. Today instead of a group training, she would be going one-on-one with Summer Rae. Summer had that perky bubbly exterior that annoyed Raven, perky and bubbly was a world she had never experienced, then again if Summer had gone through what she had, she doubted that Summer would be so perky.

"Hi! I'm Summer"

"Raven"

"Can I ask a stupid question?"

"Probably better than anyone else"

"Are your eyes real?"

"Yes Summer they are real. A rare condition shared between me and my twin sister. Can we train now?"

"Sure"

For the next hour or so the two girls trained, Raven gave the girl credit, she was doing very well, if anyone had rust it was her. It had been a while since her last proper ring visit, Raven was a little too bust trying to outrun her demons to keep up with her proper training.

In the middle of their final set, the Shield made their appearance obviously scaring Summer Rae, another reason Raven decided not to like her much. The Shield weren't that scary, the saviour in her nightmares scared her worse than the Shield did.

"Summer, go and find Hunter and tell him little red riding hood"

Summer was just glad to get out of the ring, the Shield let her go. Their problem was with Raven not Summer Rae.

"So what can I do for you douche-bags?" Raven asked as they stood in front of her like a group of sharks waiting to attack. "Sorry, one douche-bag, one idiot and something scientists ain't figured out yet"

"You like to fight so much we've decided that maybe we should give you a fight"

"The three of you to take out me? Wow, I never thought it would come to that"

"Not us, him"

Roman pushed his way forward staring the young girl down. He didn't want it to come to this but it seemed the only way to shut her up and at the same time, shut up his team mates.

"Whoa! Wait!" Raven pleaded putting up her hands making Roman stop for a moment. "Are you sure this is absoutely what you want?"

Roman pretended to think about it for a split second "Yes"

Raven shrugged, "Ok"

She got in a vicious head-butt making the large Somoan stumble backwards, her nimble body climbed him like a tree until her legs were wrapped around his waist, her arms around his throat, her type four chokehold wouldn't work on him, she knew that but still she had to try. His arms wrapped around her body squeezing her with all he had, all it did was make Raven tighten her hold on his throat, the blood was leaving him but not fast enough, he still had his control and his obvious advantage. He tried to pry her off but she was pretty much glued to him and the dizzy spell was slowly taking hold. Pain swiped up her back loosening her hold, it was enough for Roman to pry her off finally, like an agile cat she landed on her feet only to be speared back to the floor by Roman.

Raven gripped her stomach, rolling on the canvas holding her stomach, she was spared anymore violence as Hunter let off his whistle, sliding into the ring.

"Ow! Man this hurts!"

"Oh like you weren't asking for it" Hunter said darkly looking from the Shield to Raven rolling on the floor. "Who wants to tell me what happend?"

Raven let out a breathy gasp still rolling on the mat trying not to let the pain get to her, she was failing. "Training...Summer Rae...Shield...fight...type four...ribs...squeeze...Rollins...spine...spear...you...pain"

"So let me see if I got this right, you and Summer Rae were training when the Shield came down looking for a fight. You applied a type four chokehold but it didn't work because your ribs were being squeezed, Rollins kicked you in the spine and thats when Roman speared you, I came down and now you're in pain. Is that about right?"

"How did you get the whole story from her random words" Seth asked a little stunned, it was like Raven was speaking a foreign language and Hunter was the interpreter.

"She's most always talking like that, only giving you bits of the story so you gotta fill in the blanks yourself"

Raven let out another moan holding her ribs, at least she was getting tougher, she could handle Roman's spear. Raven bit out laughter, "Ow, it hurts to laugh" Still she kept laughing, "It hurts to laugh but its soooo funny"

Hunter ignored her, she was making noise so she was fine.

"All right that is it. You four are to stay the hell away from each other. Any Shield member that goes near my neice for any reason at all, unless instructed by me, will be fired" Hunter didn't give them time to object because he turned to his pain-filled neice, "And you young lady, you go near any Shield member for any reason at all unless instructed by me, you will be going back"

"Ha! Like I care about that, first round was torture I admit, second round, well that was a little better, can you imagine what the third time round will be like, ooh fun fun fun!"

Hunter realised that the mental asylum wasn't a threat anymore, there was only one thing he could take away from her. "All right then I'll stop you from training"

Now her face darkened, she didn't want to lose wrestling, not when she had just gotten it back. "You can't do that!"

"I can do whatever I want, I'm the COO"

"Still say that is horribly unfair, man my ribs hurt, ow they really hurt!"  
"You four have my orders, now go"

"Kinda can't I'm in pain" Raven moaned as the Shield slipped out of the ring. Hunter stayed to help his neice who was still moaning and groaning in utter pain.

Roman didn't say anything to his teammates as they walked to the back, he wished that Hunter hadn't ordered them to stay apart because now he wanted her more than ever.


	13. Sleeping vs Death

**Chapter 13 Sleeping vs Death **

Raven tried to keep her eyes open, it was trying hearing her uncle drone on and on. Her head resting on her hand as her stray hand doodled on the pad, she wasn't quite sure why she was in here but the fact remained the same, she was here and she had to stay awake. Raven let her eyes droop, her head slipping off her hand and onto the table with a dull thud. It woke everyone up.

"Well that hurt like hell"

Hunter ignored her and went on with his point, he made a note to talk to her later. From the dark rings under her eyes, she hadn't done much sleeping lately. The meeting wrapped up and Hunter asked his neice to stay behind.

Raven hurried out of that comfy chair, it wasn't helping her stay awake. If anything it made her want to sleep more, she was so comfortable.

"Are you all right?"

"Yup, never been better"

"You're not sleeping"

"Great observation Uncle, seriously don't waste your talents here, go and save the world!"

"Must everything be a fight with you?"

"I've been fighting since I was thirteen, its habit by now"

Hunter chose to ignore that, he had a feeling that Shawn's name and what he did would be bought up and Hunter wasn't quite sure how he would react to that, yes his brother had done something horrible but in the end his heart was in the right place.

"Any other problems with the Shield?"

Raven shook her head, those ringlets vibrating like silver snakes doused in straight black grass. "Nope, we're stayin away from each other as you requested"

"Good."

"Well if thats all I gots to go"

Raven fled away from her uncle, she didn't want to get into her reasons for not sleeping, it wasn't something she wanted to share.

Halfway up the corrider she almost litterly banged into Dean Ambrose, she hoped that he would just walk on remembering that his job could be in danger. Instead he blocked her way knowing or hoping rather that it would make her stop to prevent any kind of touching.

"I want to talk to you"

"Even though your job could be in danger?"

Dean put his hands up in defence, "I just wanna know what you know"

"That could take a while"

"You said you reconized me which I find weird cause I know for damn sure that we ain't never met"

Raven gave him that long probing look, "It does not matter, not anymore"

"It matters to me. How is it that you know me?"

"Lets just say that if I'm right and nine times outta ten I am, we share a common link."

"What common link?"

Raven decided it was best not to tell him, not for his feelings but simply because she refused to bring that nightmare up again. So far it had stayed in the far corners of her mind, refusing to come out but she feared that if the common link between her and Dean was bought out, it would play on repeat. She really didn't need to repeat that anytime soon.

"Raven, what common link?"

"It does not matter and now this conversation ends"

"Raven" "Dean! If you choose to persue this, I will choose to tell my Uncle and you will be fired, do not make me that do that because you are an asset, it would be a shame to lose you but if it avoids this conversation then I will do it"

"Fine but I'm gonna find out"

Raven let out a tired sigh, tired of talking, tired of life, tired of everything. "I seriously suggest that you don't, you won't like what you find and since its my past, it will scare you"

"I doubt that"

"Hey!" Raven suddenly shouted, looking past Dean. Dean turned to see who she was talking too, there was no one there, whoever she was talking too, Dean couldn't see.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, hands on hips. "I don't care for your reasons Chase, you left me here to deal with those bastards by myself!. I will never forgive you no matter what you bastard"

Dean kept watching as she kept shouting at thin air, it was worrying but also strangely fascinating. It was when Raven started punching at the air, catching the wall and splitting open her fist, it didn't slow her down if anything it pissed her off more.

Dean went straight to Hunter, trying to get his story straight so he wouldn't be fired, he hoped that maybe it would help reveal what link that had in common. Dean knocked on the door, wondering if Raven was still doing her shouting.

"Dean? What can I do for you?"

"Raven is shouting and punching thin air"

"Yeah she does that, starts yelling and punching"

"She was shouting at someone called Chase"

Now Hunter went white, Raven hadn't mentioned Chase in a while, it was the clear cut sign that something big was going on, it was like she had lost her sanity all over again.

"Thanks Dean"

Hunter rushed off to find Raven in hopes that she hadn't got into much trouble. He only had to follow the yelling which had somehow upgraded to yelling in irate Czech, (her native tongue) it only proved that she was still mad as hell at Chase.

"Raven!"

She turned around, "What? I'm yelling at Chase" When she turned back she finally saw the empty space that everyone else saw.

"Where's Chase?"

"Didn't he kill himself?" Hunter said gently in hopes that she didn't freak out again. Raven seemed to snap back to their world and out of her own.

"Right, he's dead. Forever"

"Raven why haven't you been sleeping, clearly your lack of sleep is why you're seeing Chase"

"I can't tell you why"

"You can tell me anything, you know that"

"Fine, I had a nightmare that I don't wish to repeat"

"Wanna expand on that?"

"Fine" Raven said darkly, "A certain guard used to come into my room and molest me. I had the nightmare again and I don't want to repeat it, so I've decided to stay awake"

It was so much to take in Hunter wasn't quite sure how he managed to process it. "A guard?"

"Yes. Thats why I'm awake"

"Raven you have to sleep"

"No. I'll sleep when I'm dead"

"You'll die if you don't sleep"

Raven just shrugged that off, like it made a difference anymore.

"This guard, I suppose you didn't tell anyone"

"On the contrary, I told everybody, no-body cared"

"Is he still there?"

Raven finally let out a sadistic smirk "Nope"

"How do you know?"

"Cause he's dead"

That smirk on her face sent shudders up his spine, "How did he die?"

"Why Hunter, what makes you think I know? Last I heard he was drinkin coffee"

Raven laughed evily before skipping away. The whole thing didn't put Hunter at ease. Raven was fucked up, everyone including Raven knew and admitted that, but she really wouldn't kill a man would she?


	14. Privacy vs Suicide

**Chapter 14 Privacy vs Suicide**

Slowly Raven raised her leg, her foot smooth on the concrete, her body was getting heavier to move, she knew it wouldn't be long until she was just dead weight. With a lot of effort she pushed her body up until both feet were resting on the concrete balcony, her tired eyes looking down at the city below, it was exactly how it looked on television, all lights and noise, only the victim on the balcony wasn't having a mental arguement about whether or not jumping is the best course of action. Raven had no intention of jumping but it wouldn't exactly annoy her if she did fall. She just liked feeling the rush sweep through her small frame as she peered down on the world, the cars sped by blaring their horns in a vain attempt to get to their destination. The lights flashed in hopes to wrap the citizens up in a fake warm glow, the lights had you believing that even though everyone else had stopped loving you, the city hadn't. After Chase died, she used to find comfort in the light-filled city, the noise and lights still loved her, they wouldn't leave her like Chase had. It wasn't just the fact that he died, it was the fact that it was suicide and on their wedding day of all days, it was the ultimate kick in the face, she couldn't help but feel a little rejected and offended, he wanted to get away from her so badly that the only way out was suicide. Typical Chase going to suck extreme lenths when there was a simplier way. Raven sucked in a breath, shuffling her feet closer to the edge, her black toenails sliding over the edge. Raven shut her eyes allowing the wind and noise speed over her body and take her back to the days where nothing else mattered. Everything was fine and nothing was wrong, of course that took Raven back to when she was five and she was still innocent, it had been a while since that feeling had come her way.

"What the hell!?"

The noise rushed from behind her, almost pushing forward, a thick arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her back into the bedroom, her head spun and dived trying to comprehend what was going on, when the dizzyness had stopped Raven was in her room on her feet in front of the mountain man of the Shield.

"You're in my room"

"What the hell was that!?"

"You're in my room" Raven repeated trying to figure why he was here and why he sounded so damn mad.

"You were on the balcony"

"I'm well aware of that thank you very much, I'm still tryin to figure out what you're doing here Mountain-Man"

"Apparently saving your ass from jumping"

"I wasn't going to jump you idiot, I was merely standing, thats where I do my standing and why do you even care and again, why are you in here cause I'm strugglin with that"

Roman didn't say why he was mad, she didn't need to know why at least not yet. "I was here for a reason"

"Yeah, I'm still waiting on that Mountain-Man" Raven folded her arms over her chest, her silver eyes peering at his face, "Damn it, now I want chocolate, your eyes make me crave chocolate"

Roman ignored that "I wanted to give this back to you" He pulled a silver zippo from his pocket, it slipped from her when they were fighting, Roman was going to give it back straight away but Hunter put his foot down and stopped the plan in his tracks, he was going to pass it along but deep down, somewhere he didn't even know exsisted, he wanted to be the one to give it back to her.

"Why do you have that?" Raven snapped her eyes not leaving the metal in the Somoan's large paw.

"It must've slipped from your pocket"

"Give me that" Raven lunged for it, he merely raised his thick arm, his hand pretty much hovering over the small girls head.

"I will when you tell me what you're doing on the balcony"

"Give me that lighter!" Raven shouted still trying to climb up his massive arm. It wasn't working obviously so she did the only thing she could do, she stopped her climbing and tried to kick him. Roman was ready for her now, easily he managed to dodge her making the young girl fall back on her ass. "Wanna tell me why you were on the balcony"

"How bout this, you give me my zippo Mountain-Man and I won't light you on fire and if you can do it without lip, I won't even tell Hunter that you were here, you know you're not meant to be anywheres near me, it would be a real shame if he found out that you weren't listening"

"You would really tell him? Why does that not sound like you?"

"You don't know anything about me" Raven snapped her hand still out waiting for her zippo. Roman placed it in her hand

"Maybe that's why I'm here, so I can know you"

"Not interested Mountain-Man"

Roman inched forward knowing that she wouldn't retreat, her body inches away from his, close enough to feel heat but just an inch shy of touching, he was very tempted to stroke her face or shove the silver ringlet behind her ear, even despite the obvious advantage he had, Roman didn't dare touch her. Not because he was afraid or even cautious, but merely because he knew that she didn't like it, he needed her to stay in the least destructive of her moods if he intended to reel her in, touching her now would only push her away and Roman wanted to draw her in, not push her away. Still the urge to touch her skin was almost too much to bare.

"Are you afraid that you might like it Raven?"

"Yeah I have no idea what the fuck you're talkin about Mountain-Man" Raven moved her self away, there was something spiralling in her hands, it was so foreign that she had no idea what it was, it was foreign, she knew that much. "But if you go out this door and down the hall, I'm sure you'll be able to find someone else to fuck for the night because no one in this room is interested in banging you"  
"Are you sure about that?"

Raven pulled up her phone, "You now have ten seconds to leave this room or by the end of the night, you won't have a job."

"I don't think you'll do it"

"Wrong thought" Raven snapped dialling the number, "Hey Hunter, I need to tell you something"

Roman put hands up in defence before sliding out the door. Raven let out a sigh of relief before hanging up.

Roman decided that maybe damage control was needed, he went straight to Hunter, deciding that it wasn't too late and even if it was then he could cover himself by spilling out what he had done to Raven, Roman was pretty sure that saving her life would be his get out of jail card, at least for now it would be. Hunter pulled the door open, a little surprised to see Roman there, since he told the Shield and Raven to stay away from each other, there had been no problems.

"Everything all right Roman?"

"I was just in Raven's room"

"You're fired"

"I was returning her zippo that slipped from her pocket"

"Still fired"

"She was on the balcony, she looked like she was ready to jump, I pulled her off but I thought you would like to know what she was doing"

"Ok, you're not fired now and thank you for telling me"

"She didn't tell you when she rung you"

Hunter let out a laugh, "Rae hasn't rung me in months, years even. The only one she does ring is her cousin Storm" Hunter shut the door making Roman realise that Raven had called his bluff and out smarted him, now he was even more determined to reel the girl in.


	15. Time to change

**Chapter 15 Time to change **

After Raven had hung up with Storm and made sure Roman had gone, she set about locking herself down for the night. It would only mean that no one could get in or out, at least that was the plan, people could be sneaky when they wanted something badly enough, usually it was her pain and sorrow they wanted, that wasn't dramatics, she knew people who had litterly taken the door off it's hinges just to get to her. Once they had gotten through her defences, the pain was usually ten times worse, apparently she should just let it happen, Raven wasn't that type of girl, thanks to everything, she wasn't even sure what type of girl she was now. Fucked in the head would be her first guess. Before she pulled the curtains she let her eyes wonder to the outside world, deep down in side her she was starting to get tired, tired of everything but because she had been on this road for so long, she had no idea how to get off it. Not that Raven could say that no one was trying to help her, they were but there help was limited. They wanted to know about all the dark parts of her soul and she didn't have it in her to say, the toughest man would cower with nightmares if she told anyone, it was the same problem in her mind over and over again, wanting help without having to talk about why she needed help. So far she was told it didn't work like that. Raven shut the curtains trying to block out the other feeling welling in her bones, that huge mountain-man was trying to save her even if it was un-needed and to a point, unwanted. But still somewhere inside her, she liked it? She wasn't sure if that was the feeling or not, with Chase it was easy to spot but that was a while ago, liking someone else hadn't happened in so long she wasn't even sure how it was meant to feel anymore. Raven tried to stop thinking of everything, she needed to lie down and not sleep. Raven didn't know whether or not she even wanted to sleep anymore. Reality and dreamland were the same, it just wasn't worth shutting her eyes anymore. So she took off her day clothes, folded them nicely and slipped into her cold hotel bed. The darkness in the room was nothing compared to the darkness in her soul. She let herself stare into nothingness, her mind and body becoming seperate, when she let herself detach she had no memory of anything, the only downfall was missing out on hours sometimes even days of life. Even Raven couldn't stand that for too long. The last thing she did remember before the final stage of detachment was pulling out her only friend for life, her hunting knife.

**A Few Days Later;**

"Wake up girl. Now!"

Raven let her eyes flutter open, the last she re-called was her hotel room, now she was in that familiar white room, her heart pounded for a moment, the mental asylum was the last place she expected to be. At least Hunter was there, standing in front of her looking deadly serious, she figured out why when she realised where she actually was, the hospital. Her silver orbs instantly went to her wrists, on her right wrist was a fresh set of stitches, another failed suicide attempt. No wonder Hunter looked so pissed off.

"What happened?"

"You traumatized my little girl" Hunter growled, watching his neice get even more confused. "For years we have tried to help you, tried to keep you safe and this is how you repay us?"

"Hunter-" "My little girl didn't need to see what you did to yourself so Shawn and I have talked and we have decided that if you don't want help then we're done trying"

"Hunter-" Raven was still trying to get the full story but Hunter just kept pressing on, "No! You have gone too far this time, it's one thing to hurt you but to traumatize my little girl, that is too far. So this is for you" Hunter finally shoved a thick file at her, Raven reconized the first page straight off. The rest didn't matter at this point.

"You're shoving me back to the asylum?"

"Keep reading" Hunter growled not liking the innocent tone leaking in her voice, Raven wasn't innocent and she was far from being a victim. Not anymore.

Raven picked it up and flicked through it, now it was clearer. "You're puttin me away indefinately?" The first page welcomed her to her 'new life' at Bayvue Mental Asylum, the other pages were the rules and reg.

"You don't want our help so we're gonna stop trying. You leave in two days"

"Wait!"

"What?" Hunter stopped waiting for her to start in with her usual speech.

"Please don't leave me"

Fear and the utmost terror swept through her voice which just annoyed Hunter more. Raven wasn't allowed to be afraid anymore, she had hurt too many people with her anger.

"Do you even remember what you did to Rory?"

"No" Raven hung her head a little like a dog in trouble. Hunter's angry tone sliced through her like a knife.

"You were more dead than alive when she found you. What she saw that night scared her more than anything, my twelve year old girl is too scared to go sleep because of what you did to her"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry!? You're sorry!? My little girl is too afraid to go to sleep now! You traumatized her and _you're sorry_!?"

Raven hung her head further, feeling worse than she had ever felt. Of all the people to hurt, she didn't want Rory or Murph to be any of them. Hunter was right, Rory and her younger sister Murphy were just innocent children, she used to be like them once.

"Please Hunter, I want help"

"You've said that before Raven. You know how long that lasted? Forty-five minutes!" Hunter let out a deep breath. "We've had enough trying Raven, you're going back to Bayvue, clearly thats where you need to be"

"No!" Raven yelled with such desperation that it whistled through his ears, he needed to leave before he changed his mind. Hunter gave her one last look before leaving the room for the last time, Raven kept screaming, throwing her blankets and tray around, anything she got her hands on, she threw around. Hunter kept himself strong and walked on. Raven didn't want their help so it was time to stop wasting their efforts. Raven would well and truely be alone now.


	16. Thought-through plan

**Chapter 16 Thought-through plan**

When Hunter came back to see his niece off, he wasn't shocked that she was up, trying to find a way to hang on. Whether or not she believed it but if there was one thing Raven did better than anyone, it was surviving, Hunter had no idea, like most of the family what Raven had gone through, but she came out alive, she was the ultimate survivior, it was all about whether or not she believed it.

"You came to say good-bye?" Raven asked, her eyes wide like an inquisitive child. "Or have you changed your mind?"

"I came to say good-bye" Hunter said gruffly, he had calmed down a bit, not by much but he had calmed. Rory was doing much better now that the shock had worn off. She was more proud than anything, she had saved a life, not just any life, _Raven_'s life. Hunter knew how much Rory, Murph and his other niece Jamie adored Raven, she was like a superhero to them.

"Before you ditch me, which I totally don't blame you for, hear me out"

"Why should I?"

"Because you're a kind man who would give me that much at least"

"Fine. I'm listening"

Raven took a breath, she had been stressing over this for two days, she wasn't ready to change or get help but it was better than being back in hell, besides if she was honest with herself, she did miss somethings about her old self so maybe she was ready to change.

"Ok instead of going back to the nuthouse this is what I've decided" "Raven this isn't a negoation" "Yeah, I hear you" Raven went on clearly not listening to her uncle at all. Not that that was new. Raven consulted her notepad again, "I'm going to get my pills plus some Zipoclone, that's a sleeping pill FYI, then I'm gonna sleep, then I'm gonna wake up and have somethin to eat, I'm soooo hungry, then I'm

gonna get on the hello-phone to Storm, she has agreed to be my ear. So that's my plan, talkin, pill takin, eatin and sleepin. Oh and listenin to music. What do you think?"

"You've put a lot of thought behind this"

"Yeah I have"

"But it won't stop us from deciding that the asylum is the best place for you"

"That paper needs two signatures, Dad's and mine and I'm not signing it"

"Not if you're being sanctioned"

"It still needs the signature of my mother which is impossible seeing as how she's dead"

"Your great-grandmother will sign it"

"Good luck finding me, by the time you come back with the correct paper-work, I'll be gone and with my money and resources, you know that you won't find me. Admit it Hunter, I've still won no matter how you look at it"

Hunter couldn't help but smile, Raven always had an answer even if it meant running away, she was right about that point, with her money and resources, it would be like the world's longest game of _Where in the world is Carmen Sandiago_? Raven had always loved that game. Why wouldn't she? She was good at it.

"All right, let me look at this plan"

Raven handed over the pad proudly,

"Raven this is just a picture of airplanes attacking buildings"

"I know" Raven grinned, "All right, lets do this!" Raven whipped off the hospital blankets to reveal that she had been washed and dressed for a while, clearly it was all apart of the plan. Hunter wanted to ask whether or not she was the planes or the buildings but because she was in a good mood he decided against it.

"What are we doing?"

"Well you're doing Authority business and I'm gonna get some sleep, I cannot sleep in a hospital bed, I think it was due to the time I woke up with that guy on top of me, taking my tempreture my ass"

It was another start to a story that Hunter couldn't ask about because Raven had decided to keep moving. There was so many 'stories' she had started that Hunter wanted to know the end of, he could only hope that Storm got the full stories.

Raven hadn't said a word about anything during their trip to the arena. Raven had put the headphones back in so all Hunter got was snippets of random songs. As soon as the car stopped its moving, Raven flew out, well she tried too, Hunter grabbed her wrist. Raven merely looked at it, calming herself not to attack, it was only Hunter, not a sicko with peverted ideas.

"Just watch the training, don't do any activity, you're not in the right shape for it"

"Gotcha. Can I have my wrist back now before you lose your's"

"Sorry" Hunter let her go and let the girl continue with her fleeing. He had to admit that Raven seemed a bit happier, happier because she wasn't being locked away like a common animal.

Raven took her usual seat in the arena stands, watching the girls train. Today instead of watching the rookies, she was watching Aj Lee, Tamina and the Bella twins. She wasn't in her seat long before Roman joined her in his usual seat. Across the way, staring at her like an intense stalker. She noticed him out of the corner of her eye, the flash of black rippled in her eyes sending that shiver up her spine. Raven kept his eyes for a moment before looking away, she didn't like this feeling that was sweeping up her body and across her chest. Raven decided to test out his vision, taking out a black marker pen she scribbled on her pad.

_Hi_

Roman let a small smirk fall on his face, he merely waved his hand at the young girl, that first initial contact being made. The ice wasn't broken but it was cracking. Raven bent her head to write on her pad again, no one knew it but this was the biggest step for her, making contact with someone she didn't know.

_Y R U staring at me? _

"You wouldn't believe me even I told you"

Raven couldn't help but jump, the last she saw he was across the way, now he was two chairs away from her. That smooth low voice washing over any nerves that she had or may of had.

"Wow you're fast for a big dude"

Roman couldn't help but smile again, he had heard that she was leaving and he couldn't believe that it had saddened him, even just a little, but now here she was and he couldn't help but be happy.

"I believe that you owe me some gratitude"

"I owe you some what now?" Raven asked as though that word was foreign to her.

"Gratitude"

"I thought that's what you said" Raven remarked trying not to show any happy feelings, she didn't know why but sitting here with Roman was somehow...nice. "And why would I owe you some gratitude Roman?"

"I believe you were up on the balcony last time we met"

"I wasn't gonna jump FYI, the balcony just so happens to be the place I like to stand, you didn't have to come in and be all Superman about it"

"I wasn't being all Superman, I was saving your life"

"That didn't need saving. It's almost as if you're stalkin me"

"I wouldn't call it 'stalkin' Raven"

"And now you're mockin my accent"

Roman laughed, "I wouldn't call it mocking and it's not stalking"

"Then why is it everywhere I go, there you are. Everytime I'm sittin here watchin the trainin, you're across the way starin at me, why is that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me Big-boy"

"Ok. I stare at you because I think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen"

"Wow. Out of curiosity how high do you think my IQ actually is? Really?"

"See? Told you you wouldn't believe me" Roman didn't sound mad or upset, he was just stating a fact and nothing else.

"Besides you probably just wanted to see me naked" Raven went on referring back to his 'life saving'

"Raven you had clothes on"

"Oh like I can remember what I was wearing!"

"I can"

"Really?" She couldn't help the intrigue as Roman started to explain in detail what she was wearing that night.

"You were wearing ankle socks, one was green, the other was blue. I thought that was weird seeing as how you always wear black. You had on black three-quarter shorts and a black halter top, your bra straps were black with red bows. You hair was pulled back with a hair-tie."

"You can remember all that?"

"I have a photo-graphic memory" Roman confessed about the nerd inside him. He hated people knowing that about him, it was like he wasn't allowed to have a brain, he was muscle, thats it. He wasn't allowed to be smart.

"Even after the fooze-ball?"

"Even after the fooze-ball"

Raven gave him the longest most probing look, there was someone else out there like her, with the exception of her girls, no one seemed to understand what it was like to have her brain. Why the torture she had been through was far more intense than ever, Raven's photographic memory used to be a blessing, now it was just torture set on repeat.

"I find that very interestin. And now I have to leave" Raven suddenly got up and got the hell away from Roman. She was starting to reconize the feeling inside her. Attraction. Likeness. She couldn't do that again.

Roman watched her go wondering what it was that he said wrong.

"Roman!"

Most people jumped when Hunter barked at them, Roman wasn't most people.

"Yes Hunter"

"I need to talk to you"

"I'm listening"

"Not here, in my office. Ten minutes"

"Ok"


	17. Favour among friends

**Chapter 17 Favour among friends**

"So Hunter, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Roman, take a seat" Hunter gestured the bigger man to the chair in front of him, Hunter had no idea if this was a good plan or not but the fact was he needed someone and so far, Roman was the only one making strides and getting anywhere.

"How are you Roman?"

"Hunter what did you want? I have other things to do"

"Like staring a hole through my neice?"

"I've all ready done that today."

"Speaking of my neice, I need a favour"

"Stay away from her?" Roman asked barely containing his eye roll. Roman wondered when he would get this warning, it was his first girlfriend situation all over again.

"No. Keep an eye on her"

"What?" He didn't hide his surprise well, he really hadn't been expecting that.

"Keep an eye on her, for some reason you have gotten through the first line of defence, I don't know why but you have, it may not seem like it but Raven has taken a shine to you, it shows because she ain't stabbed you yet"

Roman was silent for a moment before opening his mouth. "What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to win the rumble"

"That's all ready been decided Roman, you know that"

"I want second place then and a record broken"

"And you'll keep an eye on her?"

"Yep"

"I want updates. Anything she tells you about the past, her past, I want to know about"

"Ok"

"I'll let Dave know about the rumble changes"

Roman couldn't of been happier with how that went. Second place in the rumble, a broken record and getting to hang out with a hot girl, there was no way this could wrong for the big man.


End file.
